1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to laundry equipment and, more particularly, is directed towards flatwork folding systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, machines for folding flatwork include several manual operations at different stages of the folding process. Various automatic folding machines, which have incorporated analog, digital and mechanical timing devices in order to eliminate these mechanical operations, have been introduced with varying degrees of success. A need had arisen for an automatic digital folding apparatus for expeditiously and accurately folding flatwork of various sizes at selected intervals.